


Don't Leave Me Again

by SickOfSunshine



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fucked Up Shit, Hallucinations, Homicide, Insane!Laura, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickOfSunshine/pseuds/SickOfSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The break up messes Laura up - like a lot. She locks herself away but one day LaFontaine hears her screaming and runs to help. Its worse then any of them imagined. - ABANDONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I would just like to apologise to the fandom for writing this I know its hella sad and I'm so sorry. I hope it isn't too bad.

"How could you leave me!? I  needed you! Why would you leave?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME GODAMMIT!" All that could be heard from the old bedroom was screaming, crying and banging. It had been heard a lot over the last 2 months but never this extreme. The first time, they all rushed to her  to make sure she was okay but after the 3rd time of being pushed out of the dark room by the flailing screaming girl no one bothered. They knew there was only one thing that could help her but that thing couldn’t be found. 

Everyone had left the house that morning, Perry had gone to get groceries seen as though they had been living of canned soup for the last month. Danny had gone to the Forrest for a run (probably not the best idea looking at the state of Silas right now.) and JP had gone to collect rock samples from the creator for Laf. They were the only one left in the mansion – well apart from Laura. But she never left her room anyway. They weren't sure how she was still alive to be honest because from what they had seen the blonde girl hadn't eaten anything since _she_ left. They were all worried about Laura but no one could help her now. 

The screaming was getting louder and the banging and crashing of furniture hitting the floor was becoming more frequent. LaFontaine began to panic knowing that the room would probably be wrecked and Laura could end up hurting herself. _Oh god what if she is hurt._ Without thinking it threw they began to run to the staircase, the screaming getting more intense with each step closer. If they didn’t go help now what kind of friend would they be? 

They stumbled to the door at the end of the dark corridor and stood still staring for a moment. _What if this is a bad idea?_ LaFontaine thought as they reached a shaky hand out to knock on the oak wood. All the noise stopped abruptly and silence washed over the house like a burning fog. It was off putting, they could here the gentle breeze outside and the trees swaying - more than anyone had heard in months in this house. The silence was broken by a rough croak "Carm-m?" As soon as the ginger heard the voice their heart broke in two. This girl – their friend sounded like her throat had been torn out and they could hear the pain radiating through her words. No one should have to feel like this. 

"Er-S-sorry L it's not Carmilla its me- LaFontaine." They tried to sound caring but worry lined their words. 

"Oh." 

"Can you open the door?"  

"O-okay..." With that the thing that had kept Laura out of site from everyone was removed and LaFontaine saw their friend for the first time in what felt like a year.  At first they couldn’t even make out a person just a silhouette because of the darkness surrounding them both. After a couple of seconds their eyes adjusted and they saw the mess of a girl that they cared for so much. She was hard to recognise. The blondes hair was dirty and hung limp against her thin face and you could see the bone structure even more than before now. A face that once held full checks and a never failing smile was now cursed with the emotionless appearance of a skull. Her eyes were surrounded of dark purple circles , she looked like she had been beaten her body was bruised and sensitive. She was in the same outfit that they had found her in when she made her last video- the one with her binging ice cream and crying. The white tank top was now faded and stained with various things. One of which they assumed to be blood. Her light grey jogging bottoms torn on one thigh showing a large bloody gash on her leg. The smaller girls arms that looked just like bones covered with skin were also covered in blood from more small cuts as well. 

"L-Laura..." LaFontaine's voice cracked as they spoke they couldn't believe what they were seeing. A surge of hate rushed through them. _This is_ _Carmilla_ _'s fault._ Then they heard a sob and all thoughts of the vampire were washed away as they quickly moved to hold the broken girl in their arms. "It'll be okay Laura – I promise - It'll be alright, I got you." The sobbing became more violent as the fragile girl surrendered herself to the tears and collapsed in the ginger's arms. 

Once her crying had almost stopped LaFontaine put an arm around the smaller girl and guided her to the bathroom right in front of her bedroom. They knew that they needed to clean Laura up and quickly to make sure no injuries got infected. That meant they were going to have to bath her – the ginger hoped that Laura would be comfortable with that. 

They sat her down on cushioned bench just outside the bathroom door and spoke. "Okay Laura, I need to get you cleaned up is that okay? I''m worrie-" LaFontaine was interrupted by a shout from the floor below. 

"LaFonatine! I'm back! Can you come help me please! - LaFontaine?" It was Perry. 

"Shit – okay Laura I'm gonna go downstairs real quick. Don’t move okay – It'll be alright I'll back in just a minute." Laura didn’t reply just looked down t the floor and moved her head slightly which they decide to take as a nod and so they ran quickly down the hall to the stairs. 

They reached the last step still running seeing Perry attempting to get her coat off and hook the keys to the key hook all while holding 5 shopping bags and slipped landing in a heap on the floor. "LaFontaine! Are you okay?! What on earth are you doing running down the stairs like tha-" 

"Per come quick - hurry please- it's Laura." 

The curly haired girl wasted no time in expertly placing the bags on the ground, unwrapping herself from her coat and sprinting up the stair dragging LaFontaine behind her. LaFontaine managed to get in front to direct Perry to the main bathroom.  

When Perry spotted Laura sat on the bench in the dark hallway she stopped dead in her tracks and starred for a moment. "Oh my lord..." The person clad in a waistcoat urged her towards the small girl with panic in their eyes. The clean freak straightened her back and took in a deep breath then approached the blonde girl. "Laura we need to get you clean okay, is it alright if I bath you?" Perry's voice was laced with concern as her mother instincts kicked in. 

It took a few seconds for Laura to respond but she agreed quietly and Perry helped her up and lead the girl into the bathroom shooing LaFonatine as she pushed the door open. 

The taller girl walked Laura over to the toilet and sat her down on the lid of it while she went over to prepare the bath. When the redhead seemed happy with the various vials she had poured in she moved over to Laura and stood her up. "Is it okay if I undress you now Laura? The bath will be ready soon." Still the blonde didn’t speak just nodded her head slightly. "Okay, stop me if you are uncomfortable okay." The fact that Perry was willing to do this for the girl proved just how much she cared for her. They all did, they might not have known the 19-year-old for long but she was extremely important to them all and they hated to see her suffer. 

Perry tugged upwards on Laura's top, pulled it gently over her head then folded it neatly placing it on the floor. Next she undid the tie holding up the girls bottoms and they dropped to the floor without struggle, Perry then pulled them carefully from the blondes ankles and they joined to pile. "Okay Laura do you think you can remove your underwear for me please or do you need me to do it?" The only reply she got was a mumble as the girl in question turned so her back was facing Perry and tired to reach for her bra clasp. The redhead noticed her struggle and undid it for her and It simply slid of the thin girls shoulders. Only the finale item of clothing remained and Laura managed to slid it off as well with no shame. Usually she was quite body conscious but right now she didn’t care at all. She knew that the situation may be awkward but she would do the same for Perry if ever necessary. Perry stayed behind her but helped her climb into the bath and sit down. 

The girl in the bath tub wrapped her arms around her knees concealing her body trying to make it less awkward for the curly haired girl perched on the edge of the bath. Perry reached for a sponge and covered it with soap then proceeded to wash Laura's back carefully removing all built up dirt but not harming her skin further.  

Once every inch of the small girl was washed up and cleaned Perry helped the now fresh blonde out of the bath tub and helped dry her off. She then opened the door to find LaFontaine stood there holding a pile of freshly washed clothes. "Oh! Thank you dear. We will be downstairs in just a moment would you mind starting dinner?"  

"No problem!" They both forced cheer into their voices hoping maybe it might lighten the mood somehow. 

 

xxx 

 

Laura, now wearing LaFontaine's wrestling Tee and some of Perry's shorts stumbled into the kitchen following close behind the floor don. "Are you sure you are comfortable Laura? I'm sorry we couldn't lift your wardrobe up to get any of your clothes. Maybe Danny and Kirsch will be able to fix your room up tomorrow?" The curly haired girl tried to encouraged the blonde to speak but she said nothing just hummed. They sat Laura down ant the table and helped her eat the small potion of mac and cheese LaFontaine had made. (They knew that the girls stomach would have shrunk so she would only be able to hold a small amount of food for a while.) The blonde manage to eat it all still without saying a word to either of them even though they tried to make conversation. Even when J.P. came home she still didn’t talk. 

It was getting late and Danny still hadn't returned but no one worried too much because they knew Danny could handle herself and she had probably got caught up in some summer society thing. They didn't know when Danny would be back and the only room with a empty bed was now Danny's so they lead Laura back up the wood staircase and through the dark corridor to the room in which she was to sleep.  

LaFontaine and Perry stayed with Laura until her eyes closed and she fell asleep for the first time in god knows how long. It took 4 hours. 4 hours of crying and sobbing but they stayed through it all holding sick buckets and stroking her hair.  

It was seconds after Laura had fallen asleep that they heard the door creak open and footsteps patter in. Perry pushed Laf to go see who it was. They returned with a worried looking Danny that had just begun to realise how bad the situation was. Even though Laura was clean, had eaten and was know asleep they had no idea what her mental state was like and from the state of Laura's room they knew that it would take her some time to recover. Maybe she never would. But they were going to do everything they could to help her. 

The two smaller ginger's left the room after explaining everything to Danny and went to get ready for bed themselves. Danny put on some shorts and a t-shirt quickly and approached the bed cautiously trying not to make any noise. Then she slid into be next to Laura wrapping her arms around the small girl to protect her. "What happened to you Laura? Look what she did to you. It's all gonna be okay know. We are going to take care of you. I'm going to take care of you." With that she turned out the lamp and moved closer to the girl to make sure she was secure not wanting to leave the girl on her known for more than a second. "Goodnight."


	2. Pink and Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny takes Laura to her favourite place - will things go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a lot less heavy than the rest its pretty fluffy. I apologise in advance, fluff isnt really my style so sorry if its not that good i tried my best! It's pretty much just Danny x Laura and things do get hot and heavy near the end so warning for that. I'm so sorry this took so long I just lost motivation and ive been really busy but I hope you guys like it!

3 months have passed. Laura has slowly started eating properly and is now almost a healthy weight. Sleeping is still a trouble however, she has frequent nightmares but they are gradually going away. Also the blonde is now communicating well and has opened back up to the gingers, her and Danny are dating – well kind of. Its just like before but a little more progressed. The blonde hasn’t done another video since _she_ left and still spends a lot of time on her own. But no one questions, they just give Laura the space she needs. She has had the odd episode over the 2 months though. But hasn’t had one in 8 days and everyone is starting to think maybe she is okay now. The main problem was she hadn't been outside... 

But today was the day. Danny planned to take the blonde to her favourite spot in Silas forest seen as though Mattie disappeared along with Carmilla and the campus seemed safer than usual, with a lack of deadly frog rain and toxic mushrooms. 

Danny managed to drag the smaller girl out of bed before 12 for once and take her downstairs to the breakfast Perry had prepared them both. After filling up on as much food as possible they both went back upstairs to get ready for the hike. Laura was still reluctant - she hadn't been outside in nearly 5 months and felt like she wouldn’t be safe without at least one wall to back into. But everyone said it was the next step to getting better so she was willing to try. She knew she needed proper fresh air and not just a substitute like she had had for so long now. 

The redhead said the walk should take about an hour there and a hour back if they walked at a relatively quick pace. There bags were packed full of blankets, water bottles and a picnic when they reached the back door to the mansion. The taller girl twisted the handle shouted a goodbye over her shoulder and pushed the door open eagerly. Danny usually went for a run in the forest nearly everyday but she had been looking after Laura so had been denied the beautiful woodland for a long while now. The smaller girl stood dressed in grey shorts, a tank top and walking boots, using one of Danny's plaid shirts as a jacket gazing out gingerly the light stinging her eyes. After a moment of silence the redhead urged for Laura to step out of the door and reached out her hand. The girl stood still a moment longer but then took her loves hand and stepped outside for the first time in what felt like years. 

She could feel the breeze on her skin and the sun on her face, hear the tweeting of birds and the swaying of heavy trees and most of all she could feel the never ending life surrounding, her filling her up. She thought maybe now she could finally be happy again. With Danny. In this moment. 

 

xxx 

 

The bright sunshine flickered through the leaves high above, shadows moving with ever sway of the trees. It was peaceful in the Forrest, there was no chaos there just quiet, all that could be heard were the rustling of bushes and sounds of animals.  

Laura walked basking in the scent of pine and wild flowers. This was the best feeling she had ever had. Better than her 8th birthday when her dad bought her the bike she had been wanting forever, better than her first kiss, better than meeting Danny, better than Carmilla returning after the battle... 

Danny was just behind the small girl watching her intently wondering how she ever got this beautiful girl to give her a chance. Her blonde hair was shinning and her face was glowing. _She looks so happy. I did that..._ The redhead cared about Laura, like a lot. Ever since she laid eyes on her she knew that this girl was the one but Laura didn't feel the same because of _her_. But know the blonde was hers, hers to care for, hers to kiss, hers to touch, hers to love... _Love. I love her._  

The tall girls thoughts were broken by a gasp and a cry of glee. "Danny look!! I see it!! The rock is just over there!" The blonde stood bouncing on her heels, the biggest smile plastered on her face, pointing to the clearing. 

"Yep that’s it L! I told you it wouldn't take long we've only been walking 50 minutes." Danny said while catching up to Laura. 

"Come on! Hurry up Danny!" She shouted over her shoulder while running in the direction of her girlfriends favourite place. 

"Be careful! Don't trip! - Slow down!" The redhead ran after her laughing. 

The small girl reached the middle and stopped in her tracks allowing the very tall girl to crash into her. "Ooff." They both fell to the ground, Danny landing with both her hands on either side of the blondes head trapping her beneath her body. Laura even after the fall still looked like an angel, she was laid underneath Danny hair sprawled out around her head, arms around the redheads neck and eyes hazel eyes sparkling.  

"Wow..." That was all the summer could think to say as she gazed upon her girlfriend. 

"What?" She didn’t even look confused she new exactly why the redhead was looking at her like a love struck puppy. She began too move her face closer to Danny's closing her eyes on the way, Knowing what was coming Danny mirrored her actions. Only a kiss never came. The stronger girl was flipped onto her back and straddled at the waist. "Ha!" Laura smirked as he looked down straight into the redheads eyes. 

"Well, well, well Hollis I didn't know you had it in you." Danny laughed. 

"Hey! I was trying to be smooth don’t make fun of me!" 

"Nice try but we both know I can get out of this whenever I feel like it." 

"Oh yeah well what if I did this..." The 'weaker' girl leaned down and pressed a bruising kiss to her lips. The redhead kissed back eagerly and when Laura ran her tongue against her bottom lip she opened her mouth without hesitation. The kiss deepened and the smaller girl  moaned into Danny's mouth as she tried to grind he hips into the taller girl. Key word there – tried. The Summer had a hard grip on her hips which didn’t allow her to move, she pulled her mouth away and picked her up by her waist throwing the blonde over her shoulder. 

"Then I'd do this!" The redhead laughed. 

"Hey!" 

"I win." Danny said triumphantly carrying her girlfriend over to a soft grass patch in the clearing.  

"Awh! Danny that’s not fair your stronger than me. " The tiny gay protested frowning jumping to her feet as soon as she was placed on the ground standing with her hands on her hips. "I was trying to be cute and you ruin-" She was cut of by a kiss.  

"Okay Hollis I'm sorry- I'm so so sorry! Am I forgiven?" The redhead mocked an apology throwing her arms in the air and dropping to her knees to pretend to beg. 

Laura looked unimpressed as she starred down at the 'begging' girl. "You are forgiven." They burst out laughing as soon as she finished speaking. "So I am finally seeing your secret hideout. Wow its-" She had to stop before finishing that sentence because she hadn't actually looked around yet. 

Her senses tuned into her surroundings for a moment as she explored all she could see. The grass and moss between her toes was soft like feathers and a million different shades of green, the sky above them was the sort of blue that means that that day would be perfect, the clouds were few but looked like candy floss. The forest around them seemed full of life and she was pretty sure she just saw a deer – like an actual deer not some hybrid Silas demon deer. The trees were swaying all in time with the gentle breeze and the leaves they held were the richest colours she had ever seen. She could hear the flow of water not far away so she assumed there was a stream nearby and there were also chirping birds and other squeaks from unknown animals hidden away in bushes and trees. Finally she turned her attention to the huge boulder a few feet away from them, it had a sheer drop on the side facing them and had a 'pride rock' sort of vibe. Laura thought about all the times Danny must have climbed it. _I wonder_ _what's_ _on top?_  

"Wow Danny this place – this place is amazing! Holy hufflepuff its beautiful!" 

"Now you know why its my favourite place, I love it here L, I've wanted to show you this place for so long you have no idea." 

"Your amazing." 

"Not as amazing as you babe." Laura let out a giggle and blushed at her girlfriends response. 

"SO can we eat now? - I'm starving." She dragged out the a in starving to emphasize.  

 

Xxx 

 

The sun had started its decent to the mountain line on the horizon and the sky had become a blend of oranges and pinks swirling together to create a picture perfect view. Danny and Laura lie, heads against the rock beneath them gazing up at the sight that made both girls eyes never want to close. Neither of the wanting to speak as the quiet surrounding them was so peaceful, the scene was like something from a book. But Laura being Laura had thought of a question she now thought was necessary to ask. "Danny?" The questioning girl turned her head to the side to address the taller girl. 

"Yeah?" She mirrored the smaller girls actions and they both laid there a moment looking at each other until Laura poke again. 

"Why did you take me here?" 

Confusion washed over the lit TA's face. "I told you... I've always wanted to bring you here. This is my favourite place in the world why wouldn’t I want the girl I love to see it?" The confession didn’t register in her mind and she just starred at Laura with longing eyes. 

"You... You love me?" Realisation hit Danny like an earthquake and she couldn't speak, her face heated up and she looked back up  towards the sky to avoid Laura's gaze. "I- I think... I think I love you too Danny..." The taller girls heart stopped as she threw her head to the side to see the smaller girls face to make she wasn't laughing – to make sure this wasn't just some sick joke. 

Words finally found themselves upon her lips and she blurted out. "Y-You do?" Her face looked almost desperate like someone was breaking her heart and fixing it at the same time. 

Laura's eyes were wet and her smile was brighter than ever before as she looked into Danny's eyes. "I do." She reached her hand to stroke down the side of summers check brushing away a piece of red hair that had fallen out of the ponytail the girl had. Then she moved her face closer. 

Danny could feel her breath on her face and her own breathing became quicker as she waited for the younger girl to move closer again.  

Her loves eyes fluttered shut as she pressed a gentle kiss to the redheads lips. Then another, then another.  

They were giggling and looking at each other in the way only young lovers could understand.  

Laura soon pulled Danny over to her and the tall girl settled in between the blondes thighs never breaking there kiss. The smaller girl then traced her tongue along  the redheads bottom lip to which her response was a quiet groan and the opening of Danny's mouth. Their tongues glided over one another as Laura tangled her hands in the lit TA's hair. It was different unlike what she had experienced before, being with and kissing Danny felt more like a dance rather than a fight for dominance. 

Finally the stronger girl broke the kiss as she had noticed the pulling on her shirt and assumed that Laura wanted it off. Lifting the baseball tee over her head she heard a moan. Danny laughed when she saw Laura's eyes locked onto her abs. "Wow..." 

"See something you like L?" 

"Jesus I knew you worked out but holy fuck." The mixture of the girl beneath her swearing and running her hand over the muscles of her stomach sent a surge of heat to Danny's centre and she practically dived for the girls lips once again putting all her energy into the kiss.  

Laura's hands gripped the redheads shoulders as she tugged the white tank top up and pulled away so she could successfully pull it over the girls head. Danny ran her hands up and down the smaller girls sides and Laura felt a shiver go down her spine. She hadn't realised how long it had been since she had...  

Her thought were broken off when she left a tug at her bra and immediately felt Danny's wet, hot tongue on her. "F-Fuuck Danny..." Her name was pulled out in a long breathy moan and as soon as it hit Danny's ears she eagerly sucked and circled Laura nipples earning yet another moan from the girl beneath her. "Please... Please stop teasing... I need you..." Her voice was hardly audible and her face heated as a blush spread across her checks. 

That was all the summer needed to hear. 

 She moved quickly not wanting to deny Laura of pleasure any longer. Pulling Laura's shorts down taking her underwear with them and throwing them over her shoulder to join her t-shirt she pushed two fingers through the blondes slick folds and pushed into her gently.  

Jerking her head back, arching her back and breathing heavy Laura franticly searched for something to hold that wasn’t just a blanket, her hands found the back of Danny's neck and her lower back and she continued to hold on to the girl above her like her life depended on it. 

Seeing this girl underneath her eyes shut tight and moaning her name sent a gush of pleasure through Danny's body and a rush of energy through her. Quickening the pace of her thrusts she dipped her head once more to explore the shorter girls chest.  

Laura's breaths became frantic and her grip on Danny tighten as she rolled her hips back and forth trying to gain my pleasure. "Danny... I-I'm so close- Oh god! Fuck! I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" With one final curl of her fingers the redhead pushed Laura over the edge and let the girl squirm beneath her as she saw stars.   

The summer rolled over and laid down next to the still recovering girl reaching for her hand. "You're beautiful. You now that right?" She said looking at Laura with only complete adoration in her eyes. The girl was still panting next to her and was wiping her brow  which had seemed to have gathered a little sweat. 

"That was amazing!" Her heavy breathing interrupted every word she spoke. 

"Well I have been told I have a magic touch..." She wiggled her eyebrows then burst out laughing. 

"Oh shut up!" There giggling subsided after a minute or too and Laura began to gather up her discarded clothes.  _I wonder if her mouth is as 'magic' as her fingers... S_ he thought while fixing her bra and reaching for her tank top. 

Her head snapped to the side eyes searching cautiously when she heard a branch snap. If she was anywhere else she wouldn’t have noticed but the forest was silent and the snapping sound was extremely loud because of it.  The woodland was completely silent - it was unnerving - all the life seemed to have disappeared. _Well I was being pretty loud maybe I just scared all of the animals away?_ It wasn’t possible and she knew it.  

Piercing yellow eyes came into view and Laura was frozen in place. The outline of a giant cat could only just be made out around the bright yellow. 

 _Is that-_ _It can't_ _be! Oh holy mother of creampuffs!_  

Eyes began to burn and to blink would be the only solution, she didn’t dare look away for a moment terrified that those eyes would be right in front of her if she even lost concentration for a second. But her body went against her mind and her eyes closed and when she opened tem again the creature had disappeared. 

"Danny! I-I think we should leave now! Like right now!" Laura's voice was frantic as she shoved things back into her rucksack. 

"Wow there Hollis, What's wrong?" Danny's eyes were filled with worry as she spoke trying to reach for Laura's arm to try and calm her down. 

 _Ok_ _ay_ _calm down Laura. Calm down. You don’t want her to think your getting bad again. Chill out, think of an_ _excuse_ _. Think!_  

 

"Sorry! I'm okay I was just shocked that the sun had gone down! I didn’t realise but seriously can we go now I'm cold." 

 

Xxx 

 

It took longer to get home then it should have due to them both being tired from there... 'activities'. But when they eventually made it home in one piece they were greeted by an angry looking Perry who grabbed Danny by the ear and dragged her over to the kitchen table shouting at her something about how 'she was worried sick' and that 'you should have called'.  

Eventually Lafontaine managed to talk Perry out of her anger and let the both go to bed. Danny fell asleep within minutes – Laura didn’t have the same luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought it really encourages me to write when I know that people are enjoying the story! :)


	3. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla returns- but is it real or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i thought i'd be super nice - seen as though the last update took a while - and even though i only updated yesterday I have a new chapter for you guys! Its shorter than the last one but i'm hooping it's still good :) TRIGGER WARNING - this chapter contains some heavy shit guys so if you are sensitive to self-harm or suicide then this chapter isn't for you.

**3:01**

_Devils Hour._

Laura stirred from her exhausted slumber the intense glowing red of the numbers hitting her eyes harshly. She reached over to grab at the glimmering glass next to her to dampen her mouth.

Empty.

_Great. Maybe I can just ignore it._ Settling back into comfort she tired her hardest to get back to sleep – she had only had 2 hours after all.

The taller of the two girls had collapsed onto the bed and fallen asleep within minutes, Laura however was not as lucky. It took around 4 hours for her to fall asleep (she still felt unnerved from what she saw in the woods). But eventually her eyes closed without her permission and she fell head first into darkness. But now that darkness felt like it was a million miles away. The dryness of her throat was almost painful and she knew that no matter how long she tried she wouldn't be able to sleep again until it went away.

_I really don’t want to move. Ugh fine godamit._

Turning her head to the side to face Danny, slowing lifting the redheads arm off of her chest and gently placing it down next to her. Not wanting to wake her, she pulled the covers back and swung her legs off the edge.

The small girl let out a tiny yelp when her bare feet made contact with the polished wood. It was cold – a lot colder than it should be at this time of year. The chill hit her suddenly and she wished that she could just cuddle up close to Danny and get all the warmth back but she needed water and she needed it now.

Tiptoeing towards the large oak door Laura tired to block out the cold, she swore that her breath was coming out in clouds. Closing the door lightly making sure to not wake her girlfriend up she glanced down the hallway. It was dark, she could barely make out any structures as the moonlight from outside shone in through the window. Making it impossible to see anything besides the light and scene outside. Not even candles light the way to the stair case and the blondes nervousness crept back up her spine like a spider climbing its web. A shiver ran down her body, whether it was from the cold or her slight fear she would never know.

She cautiously made her way down the stairs tensing up every time the wood creaked and sneaked towards the kitchen. The crystal clear water flowed out of the tap with ease and filled her glass to the very top. The girl gulped half of it down eager to stop the burning in the throat but stopped short when she heard the creaking of wood behind her.

Jumping around she slammed the glass down and reached for the nearest weapon. A spatula. _How wonderful._ Confusion spread across her face when she stood there spatula at the ready with no one but herself in the room. _I must be hearing things._ She thought and gave out a quiet nervous laugh.

Deciding the quicker she got back to bed the better she began to speed walk to the old stair case. She was reaching for the brass door handle when she heard the tapping of nails on glass. "Forgetting

something are we?" Carmilla stood there clad in leather - moonlight illuminating her pale face - holding a glass of water which was absent from Laura's shaky palms.

"Y-you – You-" The younger girl managed to spit about chocking on her on words.

"I what cupcake? Do go on." Carmilla made an encouraging gesture with her hands and moved over to lay on the leather sofa crossing her legs to get comfortable.

"You l-left. Y-you were gone. How?-why?-what?-"

"But know I'm back. How long has it been 4-5-6 months? Oh well that doesn't matter now. I only came back because I have some unfinished business here." Her expression was blank and it hurt Laura to know that Camilla did not feel a thing.

"You do?"

"I just said didn’t I? Anyway enough about that. I see that you and your 'friends' have continued squatting in Mothers old house then? Well the curly haired one has really brightened up the place hasn’t she? There is barely one mark throughout the entire mansion!" She broke of to laugh. "Also I heard that you and the ginger giant are together now, by heard I mean I heard you screaming her name so loud in the forrest that all the birds flew away. Great choice there sundance. I thought you said she was too much like your father? Who knew you had a daddy kink."

The blondes face had gone from terrified and sad to angry and embarrassed within seconds and she was balling her fits trying not to strut over to the older girl and punch her square in the face. "Well at least Danny actually loves me! At least she never abandoned me like you did!" She regretted it as soon as she saw the dark haired girls face go from disinterested to boiling with rage.

The taller girl rose from her seat."You still believe that this is my fault! It's been months and you still haven't realised that me leaving was all your own doing!? Jesus Christ Laura I knew you were a little slow but that really is pathetic."

"Shut up! Just shut up! Why are you even here?!" Angry tears were threatening to fall from those hazel eyes and the blonde had to bite her check to stop them from rolling down her checks.

"I'm here to see you buttercup." The vampire moved closer to Laura a smirk plastered on her face.

Backing up against the wall the tears began to fall. "W-Why?"

"Because... You're _MINE_ and even after all this time you now that you still belong to me. You know you cant live without me. No matter how many times that redheaded wolf fucks your pretty little pussy, no matter how many times she holds you at night, deep down you know it's not enough. She's not me and she never will be." The pale girl was now leant as close to Laura as she could get and Laura could feel Carmilla breath on her cheek. The smaller girl could not escape. "I hate you." The words left like a stab wound right into the younger girls chest and she collapsed to the ground in a fit of tears.

"I love you." She managed to say between sobs.

"Too late darling." And with that Carmilla vanished.

 

Xxx

 

Bright light blinded Laura's eyes as her vision tried to focus. A loud ringing filled her ears and muffled screaming. Her lungs burned and her throat left like someone had dragged barbed wire through it.

"LAURA! LAURA!"

Red hair and a panicked face came into focus as she realised that the screaming she could hear was coming from her own mouth.

Then black dots filled her sight line was more and all sound was gone. The last thing she heard was Danny screaming for LaFontaine.

 

Xxx

 

2 weeks had past and Danny wouldn't stop pussy-footing around Laura, making sure she had anything and everything she needed at all times... Laura was sick of it.

_I just want to be on my own._

Perry had suggested that maybe the blonde take a bath and that she could conjure up some sort of lavender potion thing to help her relax but Laura insisted that she that wouldn't be necessary and Laura would be okay with just having a plain old normal bath.

Entering the bathroom, locking the door and striping down to her underwear she stood in front of the mirror and gazed upon her body. Scars. Scars were everywhere. They lined her forearms, her stomach, her thighs. _God... I'm so messed up..._

No tears fell as she dragged the blade across her wrist one last time pressing harder and harder cutting deeper and deeper as it ran along her skin.

_You're being pathetic Laura._

_I know._

_You don't even have a reason to do this._

_I know._

_You're a selfish, callow girl._

_I don’t want to feel anymore._

_…_

She dropped herself into the bath not bothering to remove her clothes as she thought it would be pointless and waited. She was completely numb as the water turned Carmilla's favourite colour and the bathroom began to steam up.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey Laura er you left your towel out here."

Silence.

"Laura?"

Silence.

"Erm Laura you're worrying me."

Silence.

"Laura!"

Silence.

"Right! I'm coming in!" The door banged as she tried to get it open. _Good job I locked it._

"Danny! Kirsch! Help quick!" The sounded of frantic footsteps came from the floor below. The next thing Laura knew she was wrapped up in a screaming Danny's arms still enclosed in the water. "GET LAFONTAINE! GET JP! GET SOMEONE! LAURA LAURA PLEASE DON'T DIE! IT'LL BE OKAY! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE!"

One of them held her arms high above her head, while another lifted her up and dragged her out of the blood soaked bath tub. Her head fell to the side and in a blur as she was hauled out of the room she saw a figure in the mirror.

Carmilla.

She lifted her hand, dragged her finger across her throat then proceeded to stick out her tongue, close her eyes and drop her head to the side - playing **dead**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry! I know this is heartbreaking! I know none of you creampuffs ever want to think about Laura in this situation but its important to the story haha im so sorry! anyway I hope the chapter was okay!


	4. I Will Not Be Detained.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stitched up writs, moaning and the possibility of being locked up? All things Laura has to deal with right now but how will she decide to deal with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I was happy with this chapter but it had to happen at some point. Shit got real very quickly. Enjoy.

A  small smile spread across the girl's face as they carried her body out through the hallway to the old bedroom. 

"No! Not in there! Laura can't be there!" 

"Danny it's the closest room, she needs help right now! She needs a bed! Stop pulling her away!" Perry shouted at her in a tone none of them had ever heard before. She sounded desperate. Distressed. 

The tall redhead didn't try to pull her lovers body away anymore knowing that the curly haired woman was right. Laura needed to be somewhere that they could actually help her and holding the limp girl in the middle of the corridor was not that place.  

The three placed Laura gently on the old bed as quickly as they could without hurting her and immediately Danny dropped to her knees. "I-It's going to be okay Laura. You'll b-be fine. Y-You'll-" 

"Kirsch, go get Lafontaine now! Find them! Get JP on the way if you can. Oh and also see if you can fetch clean towels!" The tall boy had sprinted out of the room before Perry could even finish her first sentence and was shouting at the top of his lungs for the bio major. 

Torn sheets wrapped around Laura's wrist and uncomfortable pressure was applied. Ignoring the slight pain she rolled her head to the side, smile still present on her face as she giggled glossy eyes staring into the empty corner of the room. There in the leather armchair was the beast herself seated on a throne of blood red. Carmilla sat legs crossed, shoulders back looking at the injured girl with a intense gaze. The blonde giggled again sounding like a young child who had misbehaved and a smirk – almost like a smile – appeared on the older girls face as she lent forward to let Laura know she was paying full attention to the scene playing out. 

"JP! Get clean water and bandages! Hurry!"  

"Laf! Laf, help her! Please!" 

"Calm down Danny, she'll be fine. But you're gonna need to move so they can get to her okay honey." Perry reached out for the distressed girl to try and pull her away just as JP threw open the door letting it hit the wall with a loud bang.  

Laura let out a shriek of laughter as the tall redhead jumped scared from the sound and Perry turned her head sharply looking at the blonde confusing and some sort of terror in her eyes. 

"Okay Kirsch I'm gonna need you to hold her down okay. We don’t have time to numb her and this is going to hurt – a lot." The boy in question stumbled over to the four poster bed and tried to restrain the small girl just as Lafontaine told him to. A still laughing Laura bounced her legs around on the bed making it impossible to hold her down all the while Perry had to pull Danny out of the room as she started shouting 'What's wrong with her?!'.  

Kirsch eventually managed to subdue the squirming girl and Lafontaine wasted no time in stabbing the needle into her arm, hooking under both sides of the gash and pulling the thread through. Laura's whole demeanour changed as soon as the zeta got her pinned down. Her amusement turned to a scared rage and the kicking of her legs increased although they didn’t do mush damage. "Shh little hottie it's okay. You're gonna be okay. We are only trying to help you." He starred down at her with his wide puppy dog eyes and she was pretty sure he was tearing up.  

The pain in her forearm subsided as Lafontaine whipped her arm with a wet cloth and wrapped it in a clean bandage. She was no longing worming around underneath Kirsch but instead had resorted to looking away sobbing gently to herself as the redhead whispered something to the tall boy. The pressure above her disappeared as he trudged out of the room to do whatever he had just been asked to. 

Lafontaine reached out and held her hand gently. "What happened Laura? What do we need to do?" There was no response just the tugging away of a hand and yet another sob. "L, come on, we cant help if you don't tell us what you need." A body was thrown at them and they held her tightly rubbing circles into her back. The crying got more intense and Lafontaine calmed and shushed the tiny blonde. "It's okay shh it's alright, just breath." 

The creaking of footsteps was heard and they turned their head to the door to see a tired looking Perry with a tearstained blouse. "How is she?" The curly haired girl mouthed. The bio major simple looked down at the girl in her arms and sighed. The injured girl's crying stopped and breathing steadied, it seemed as though she had fallen asleep as Perry cautiously perched on the oak bed. 

"I'm really worried Per, I thought she was getting better." 

"We all did." Perry turned her head away unable to look at either of them. "We really should clean up. Look at the state of the sheets!" 

"I know, I know but we need to let L rest right now. You can clean in the morning okay?" 

"Fine. Will she be okay on her own? Can we go to bed now I'm exhausted..." She rose from her position and waited patiently for a reply. 

"I feel like we shouldn't leave her on her own but I don't think I will be able to stay awake much longer and I know you don't wanna watch her so... Danny?" 

"She's asleep. Kirsch?" 

"He's busy." 

"Oh? JP?" Lafontaine's response was a headshake. "I'm she'll be okay for one night... Maybe we can just lock the door. There's nothing that can hurt her in here is there." 

"No we got rid of everything after the first time we found her remember? I'm sure she'll be okay... I mean we can come get her if need be, we'll be able to hear her." 

"Let's get off to bed then you." A forced smile appeared on her face as she helped them tuck the blonde into her old blood stained sheets.  

"We need to do something about this. You do know that Lafonatine? We cant help her anymore, you saw the look in her eyes when we took her from the bathroom and the laughter. Something's very wrong." 

"I know Per... I know" They spoke tears welling up in their eyes. 

 

Xxx 

 

Laura's tearing eyes snapped open as soon as the huge door shut quietly and she looked around frantically in the dark trying to find a source of light. _What d_ _o they mean they need to do something about me! I'm_ _perfectly_ _fine. Sure I just tried to kill_ _myself,_ ** _but_** _I am totally fine. Totally fine._ _Totally fine._  

"So Cupcake, you fucked that up. They think your insane now!" The vampire broke out in dark laughter before she could continue. "You can't even kill yourself properly oh my lord!" The laughter started up again as Laura jumped out of bed and rushed towards her ex girlfriend.  

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She stood hands on her hips leaning forwards over the brunette.  

 "Well, you failed to kill yourself, you're failing your classes and you fucked up **both** of your relationshi-" 

"Hey! You're the one who left! And Danny and me are fine thank you very muc-" The blonde was cut off by a pressure on her cheeks, a hand had gripped her face and was applying heavy pressure. 

"That was very impolite sweetheart, I hadn't finished yet." Carmilla was now stood in front of her as close as she could get without them touching. The smaller girl let out a small whimper as she steadied her feet and waited for the dark haired girl to continue. "First of all, **I left** because of **you.** You were the one that ruined us not me! Secondly I'm sure must know that after that little charade that the ginger giant won't want anything to do with you. You laughed like a maniac while the science one stitched you back up! You do realise they are probably on there way to student services right now to get you a straight jacket!" She stood over her face smug. 

"What! They wouldn't do that!" 

"Well you did her the two redheads didn’t you? 'We need to do something about this – We cant help her anymore. Bla bla bla"  

"B-But But-" 

"But what darling – they are going to lock you up and there is nothing you can do to stop them. Actually there is one thing but I'm sure your little hero heart could never bring yourself to do it." The vampire moved closer to her prey and backed her up towards the torn up bed.  

Before Laura had a chance to ask, her knees hit the dean's old bed and she fell backwards onto the once so familiar mattress. "Oh the things that I used to do to you here. Do you remember how I used to stroke through your folds with my tongue until you begged me to stop? I bet you never let Xena do that did you?" Laura's tear stained face flushed and she starred at the girl in front of her in disbelief as she tried to move away, still on the bed laid on her back. "No, I thought not." 

She hit the headboard and kept pushing back into it, she didn't know what she was feeling. The look in the vampire's eyes was different. They were no longer the sparkling brown they used to be, now they were red. Blood red. The sparkling had been replaced by a dull glint that shouted hate and lust. 

The love that had once drowned Laura had disappeared. This Carmilla was new. _I wonder if this is what she was like before she met E_ _ll_ _._   

"Oh don’t you worry your pretty little head about that cutie." She said as she crawled onto her _Mothers_ old bed trapping Laura underneath her.  

"Wha- How did you?" 

"What? How did I know what you were thinking? Think about it buttercup the answers not that hard to find – even for a crazy person." 

A moment of sanity washed back over the blonde and thoughts swarmed in her head. _Is she real? Is this all in my head? I need to get help. Why_ _haven't_ _I called out for someone yet! I need to get out of here._  

"Oh no you don't." The vampire grabbed both her writs and slammed her back down on her dirty sheets all the while Laura cried out from the pain in her arm. 

"Let me go!" 

"Why would I do that Cupcake? The funs only just begun." And with that Carmila leaned down pressing her mouth to Laura's neck fangs pocking out and grazing skin. 

The smaller girls head whipped to the side without her permission and she arched her back trying to get closer to the vampire. She would let Carmilla drain her dry in this moment, she didn’t care at all, she just wanted to be closer to her. However something felt wrong, Carmilla's body was cold and her touches light. It almost didn’t feel like she was actually there but the feeling in her core was the strongest she'd ever felt and the more the dark haired girls mouth worked on her neck the more intense it became. 

"Tsk tsk tsk. What would Danny think if she knew what you were thinking right now hmm?" The only response she could make was a groan of pleasure as Carmilla's hands roamed her body. "Would she hate you? Well that would be hard as she probably already does. You're insane after all. No one wants you here anymore. They hate you." 

Laura broke out of her trance and shouted pushing Carmilla off her and leaping from the bed. "No! Stop it! She loves me! They care about me!" Tears welling in her eyes once again. 

Carmilla moved to sit against the headboard looking completely unaffected by Laura's response. "You really think they want you around after this. The dimwits locked you in here for fucks sake.  They don’t want you anymore, you're a waste of space and you know it." 

Tears spilled out of her eyes uncontrollably and she reached for a brass candleholder and threw it in the direction of the pale girl. "I am not! This university would be gone if it wasn’t for me!" 

The object was caught inches away from Carmila's face and then dropped to the ground with a clang. "Aren't you forgetting I'm the one who jumped into the light. I'm the one who saved everyone. Not you." 

"I HATE YOU!" 

"Careful you'll wake the children." Carmilla laughed and Laura marched towards her but froze as there was a sound from behind the door. 

Realisation hit Laura at that moment. 1. It was light outside now. _How did the night go by so quickly!_ 2\. Someone probably had heard her shouting. 3. She was fucked. 

Carmilla was suddenly pressed against her back, lips pressed against her ear, whispering. "That could be them now. Coming to lock you up. Or maybe it’s the tall one, maybe she heard you moaning – you made a lot more noise for a lot longer than you actually thought you did Laura. Here take this."  

A cold object was pushed into her palm and she grasped it tightly. They were coming for her.  

_They won't take me._  

_I'm not mad._  

_But if they want crazy they are_ _gonna_ _get it._  

"That's my girl." 

It felt like hours had passed before the gentle knock broke the silence. "Laura? Laura are you awake? I have something for you."  It was Danny. 

The whispers came again. "She means a white vest Laura, they know you trust her the most, no wonder they sent her to do it for them. Do you want to be locked in a cell for the rest of your life?" 

Something in her snapped. She didn't deserve this. All she'd ever done was help people, sure she messed up once or twice but doesn't everyone? Right now all she knew was there were going to take her away. She didn't want to leave.  

Her mind melted into jelly, her stomach bubbled and her eyes glazed over as her sanity finally slipped away a crazed smile was plastered on her face. 

The only thing she could hear now was Carmilla's gently breath in her ear and the pounding of her heart.  

_I will not be detained._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was shit. :'D and sorry it was short, the next chapter will probably be twice as long so hopefully you can look forward to that. Also sorry if anyone is confused about anything everything will be clear in the last chapter just wait. Carm is such an asshole in this story but its very necessary for her to speak to Laura like she does cos if she didnt then Laura wouldnt snap and thats the whole point.


	5. Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Danny comes to give Laura breakfast? How will Laura react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait I had a bit of a writers block. I hate to be one of those authors who updated completely randomly but oh well at least I actually update. I decide there was too much to write to put it all in one chapter so thats why this isnt the last one there should probably only be one more though sorry. I hope you all enjoy the feels that you will drowning in at the end of this chapter have fun...

The door slowly opened and Carmilla's breath was still heavy in her ear. Laura was ready, she wouldn't be locked up. She would fight if she had to - just like always.  

The redhead walked gingerly into the room, refraining from eye contact, with a white tray in her hands. "I brought you breakfast..." Danny finally looked up at her girl friend and froze when she saw the girls stance.  

Laura was stood knees slightly bent, arms posed ready to swing with fire in her eyes holding the brass candle holder. She locked eyes with her lover - challenging her. _Move and you're dead. - Wait what?_ Danny stood eyes bulging, arms tense at her sides, griping the tray tight knuckles turning white. "L-Laura are y-you okay?" Seeing the summer like this snapped Laura back into sanity  - at least for now anyway.  

She drooped the object in her hand and wrapped her arms around herself, hugging. "I-I'm sorry Danny y-you scared me..."  

Feeling reassured the lit TA slowly moved closer hoping to not spook her anymore. "It's okay." 

Laura plonked her self back onto the bed spreading her arms and legs like a star fish. The breathing in her ear was gone now and the only other presence she could feel was the one that was Danny. _I'm_ _safe._ _I'm_ _okay._  

Danny sat down gently next to her and urged her to take the tray. "You should eat something Hollis, you look exhausted..." The tray held a small glass of orange juice, an apple and a plate of toast smothered in strawberry jam." Laura could tell Danny had made it all herself because Perry would have overflowed the plate with food. She was happy that the redhead had made an effort and not just left it to Perry like normal. Danny always knew what she needed. Always.  

"Thanks." It felt like she hasn't eaten in weeks as the sweet taste of berry filled her mouth. 

"So...er Laura – see the the thing is erm... Perry says Perry..." Her body language changed from relaxed to tense as soon as Laura heard the curly haired girls name.  

The blonde stilled and turned her head to face Danny the remains of her food smudged on her top lip. "Perry says what?" The lit TA was taken a back by the smaller girls sudden snap. 

"She er... She er..." 

"Spit it out!" Laura pushed the tray off her lap letting it drop to the fall with a loud crash, glass and china smashing as they hit hard wood. 

Rambling and stuttering the redhead retreated off the bed backing up quickly towards the door. Danny never was one to be frightened but right now she wasn't so much scared **of** the girl but scared **for** her. 

 _"Don't let her leave Laura... You know what will happen next..."_ The voice appeared once more in  Laura's ear and instantly she ran for the open door reaching for Danny but failing to grab her as she sprinted down the empty hallway. _"Get her!"_  

"Danny! Get back here! What are you doing!?" 

"Laf! Laf! Quick! She's freaking out again!" _Freaking out! I'm perfectly fine you bitch!_  

 _"You let the ginger_ _giant_ _get away, can you just_ _n_ _ot_ _fuck up for once. Jesus."_ The dark haired girl stood between her and the staircase that Danny had just jumped off running into the living room. 

"Well if you'd get out of the fucking way then maybe I could have caught her!"  

The vampire laughed walking in predatory circles around the blonde. _"You should probably go back to your room now. Maybe you can lock the door so they can't get in?_ _Laf_ _just told Danny to go find Perry and now they are on their way here so..."_  

 _Shit._  

She turned to run back to her room all the while Carmilla strolled amused right behind her. 

 

Xxx 

 

"Laf!" The redhead swung round the corner into the kitchen, her desperate eyes meeting worried ones. "Laura - she's – she's freaking out – she chased me! Something about Perry set her off!? What do we do?-" She bent over panting from the sudden sprint. 

The bio major cut her off before she stated rambling again."Okay - Danny calm down – it sounds like she isn't coming down stairs so that's good. But what do you mean Perry set her off? - Wait it doesn’t matter just go find her okay I'll deal with L." 

The summer picked herself off and ran out the back door before Lafontaine could get another word in.  

They sighed knowing that this wouldn’t go well, Laura wasn't right. She kept having random outbursts over the smallest things and they were pretty sure they heard her talking to herself last night when they got up to use the bathroom.  

Pouring a vile into one of the mugs of hot cocoa they had just made they dragged themselves through the living room towards the hallway. _I_ _hope we can help her._  

 

xxx 

Laura sat back against the door breathing heavy as she waited for the dreaded foot steps that were to come from behind, in the hallway. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her hands were pulling at her hair. _Shit. Shit. Shit._  

 _"Oh calm down will you. Jeez it's only_ _Dr._ _Frankenstein what's the_ _worst_ _they_ _could do?... Well_ _actually_ _there is a lot they could do."_ The vampire broke off into a cold laughter sat in the leather armchair in the corner as the sound of hollow foot steps approached. _"So_ _what's_ _your plan cupcake?"_  

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! What am I_ _gonna_ _do! They are_ _gonna_ _think I'm crazy again! Okay Laura, just play it cool. It'll be okay. Just chill. Breath. "You really think that’s_ _gonna_ _work Laura? You're even more idiotic than I thought."_  

"Shut up!" She spoke a lot louder than she planned to but it was too late now a gentle knock on the door stopped her before she could speak again.  

"Laura – Laura are you okay? Can I come in? I brought cocoa..." Their voice was muffled by the thick wooden door. 

 _"Wow buttercup screaming_ _'_ _shut up_ _'_ _when your in an empty room all by your self sounds really sane doesn’t it. Well done,_ _h_ _ave a gold star."_ _Carmilla's_ _voice was once again a_ _sarcastic_ _whisper in her ear._  

 _Okay_ _okay_ _-_ _breath your fine just act normal – open the door talk normal, act normal,_ _be normal._  

Before her ex lover could comment on her thoughts she stood and reached for the cold door handle. With a deep breath she twisted it and pulled, plastering her face with a feeble smile. 

"Um Hi Laf w-what's up?" _What's up? What's up?! For fucks sake Laura you'd never say that what happened to acting_ _normal_ _!_  

"Er Hi... I just came to check on you... Can I come in?" They looked worried by the way Laura was acting even though she had only spoken once. 

"Oh! Sure! Sure you can, come sit here!" The blonde gestured with her hands to the bed that stood in the middle of the room. _Stop acting weird! You're being too enthusiastic_ _woman_ _!_  

Lafontaine cautiously sat on the edge of the bed, they looked extremely uncomfortable but who could blame them they were sat on sheets that were stained with their best friends blood. 

"How are you feeling today? I know yesterday was rough -  we are all really worried – we just want to help L." Lafontaine's voice broke as the lump in their throat got larger tears threatening to spill from there eyes. It broke their heart knowing that this girl – a person they cared about so much – was having to deal with this. _She tried to kill herself then laughed about it. You need to get her help! Come on you can do this keep it_ _together_ _Laf_ _._ They took a deep breath trying to cover up the emotions they were feeling, passed over the blue Tardis mug that meant so much to her and looked at the blonde sat next to them. 

 The journalist took a long sip from her old cup then placed it on the bed side table next to them both.But before Laura could answer that husky voice she loved so much was at her ear again. _"They are thinking about how fucked up you must be Laura. They are planning how they will get you into a padded sell. Perry convinced them you need to be locked up. Everyone is against you. You're fucked."_  

 _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ The tiny gay screamed in her head whipping her head around with a distressed yet livid face starring daggers into nothingness. Then confusion washed over her. "...Where are you?..." It was almost a whisper but Lafontaine managed to pick up the words she had spoken.  

 _"Why in your head darling! I thought you had figured that_ _out_ _by now? You didn’t think I actually came back did you?"_ She heard a slow laugh that sent a cold shiver to the back of her neck. _"Why would I come back to you? Look at you. You're a_ _mess. You're insane."_  

"No!" Laura threw her head quickly from side to side. "No! I'm not! Shut up! Shut up..." The small girl grasped her head tightly her body shaking violently as tear fell from her eyes. 

Lafontaine jumped up not really knowing how to deal with the situation before them.  "Laura? What's wrong? Who are you talking to?..."  

 _"Oh well done cupcake. Now they_ _defiantly_ _think you're gone."_ Carmilla stepped silently into her sight still clad in that black leather she was so famous for.  

"No they don't! I'm fine! It's fine!" The blonde whipped her eyes and looked straight at the wall where she could see the smirking vampire. 

Lafontaine knelt at her feet grabbing her hand and shaking her attempting to get her attention. "Laura please come one I know your still here talk to me!"  

The dark haired girl pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning on and steeped closer to the pair. _"What's your plan cutie?_ _Xena_ _can't save you now. You're on your own."_  

Laura continued to stare I the same direction and they followed her gaze to the wall. They hadn't properly looked round the room before. The wall in question had dark-dried, bloody, smeared handprints all along it going in all directions. Parts of the dark, gothic themed, floral patterned wall paper was torn away leaving rotted wood and plaster on show. _No wonder she went insane – insane is she really?_ _Well she is screaming at a wall. Oh lord I hope the others get back soon._  

 _"_ _Dea_ _l_ _with_ _Laf_ _now."_  

"What do you mean?" The small girl pushed herself backwards so her legs now joined her in the torn up sheets of the oak bed. 

Lafontaine stayed kneeling on the hard wooden flooring looking at Laura fear and worry consuming them. 

 _"Deal with them."_  

Doing as she was told she back up of the bed and walked twitching towards them eyes sparkling with something dark. 

"Laura? Laura what are you doing?" The ginger steadily rose from the floor backing towards the door slowly.  

Noticing where they were heading Laura smiled and pushed them away from the exit. "Ah ah ah. You're not going any where. You'll just get the others. You think I'm crazy don’t you? Well your wrong I'm perfectly fine Laf... Don’t worry about me..." Her words were dragged out and slow as her concentration drifted from her words to the movement her hands were making, attempting to lock the door without them noticing.  

Realising that the girl's mind had shifted into something that they wouldn’t be able to get her to come out of they weighed up their options and decided to play it cool – like everything was fine. "Laura I was only going to get more coco yours will be cold now." They weren't good at acting and it seemed Laura wasn’t falling for their laying it cool plan. 

"No you weer-" Her words wee cut short as she slumped against the door eyes closing for a moment as she went dizzy. "What the?" She straightened back up and tried to focus her vision that was spotted with little black dots. 

The blonde saw the bio majors yes flick from her to the coco as she began to be able to see again. 

 _"They_ _p_ _ut_ _something in the drink you numbskull._ _"_  Carmilla was now stood in the darkest corner of the room one leg propped up against the wall and looking at her nails uninterested. 

 _Oh shit._  

"You put something in my drink?! What the fuck Laf! Why?!" She lunged forwards pushing the ginger backwards eyes fiery. 

 _Fuck. Okay_ _Laf_ _it'll be fine. Just keep her calm for another 10 – 15_ _mins someone will be back by then. Maybe JP. Okay jut try and calm her down._ "Laura! I'm sorry! Danny was freaking out I thought we needed to knock you out so we could figure out what to do! I panicked I'm sorry. You understand right? We are only trying to help you, you would do the same in this situation wouldn’t you?" They meant the last bit like more of a statement than a question. 

"What situation!? I'm fine! I don’t need your help!" Laura looked offended and took an aggressive stance as she shouted at them. 

"You're going insane! You're not acting normal come on Laura let us help... Please." They looked saddened as they spoke trying to move closer to the crazed girl in front of them. 

"I am not! I'm told you I'm fine!" Lafontaine reached for her arm but Laura jumped out of way before they could grasp her. But she tripped over something and fell to the ground.  

They seized the opportunity and reached for the door handle which Laura had previously failed to lock and yanked it open.  

She saw their movements and grabbed the object that had just caused her to fall on her ass and launched herself at them. She didn’t know where the strength came from but she soon found herself swinging the metal in her palm at Lafontaine and watching frozen as they stilled and sank to the wooden floor boards hitting the door on the way down. 

It all happened so quick – the candle holder hit the back of their head – they fell – the candle holder hit the ground – the blood poured out.  

Lafontaine didn’t even have a chance to scream they just froze and fell. The red was now seeping out around there head and Laura feel to her knees in the pool. 

 _"_ _Go_ _od_ _girl."_  

Eyes began to loose focus and black spots clouded her line of sight. She felt nauseous and heavy – like her head wanted to explode. The last thing she saw as she slipped to the floor red soaking her hair was the woman she was so so in love with leaning over her from above smirking. Then everything faded to black. 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I killed them what a shame :D Laf is one of my fav characters but someone needed to die and they fit the description sorrry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It helps me motivate me to write if you guys comment so if you want the next chapter it would be nice to know what you thought. Again I apologise.


End file.
